


Hidden Fears

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Snape confronts his boggart... and one of his worst fears. AU Short story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

A boggart had dared to hide in one of their cupboards and Snape opened its door, his face grim.

Hermione glided out into the room, contempt on her face and scorn in her eyes. “Why did I marry you? Slimy, repulsive… I hate it when you touch me.”

Snape went white before dispelling the boggart in anger… and bitterness. He wondered sometimes if Hermione really felt that way.

“They only play on your fears, remember,” Hermione said quietly from the doorway. 

He spun, seeing only love in the real Hermione’s eyes.

“I never regretted asking you to marry me, Severus.”

FINIS


End file.
